The Secret of Mermaid Lagoon
by Peter Pan the Magnificent
Summary: Mermaid Lagoon has a secret, and Peter Pan is determined to find out what it is.


**The Secret of Mermaid Lagoon**

The moment Peter Pan opened his eyes he was ready for another adventure. He quickly ate a melon and soared into the air. He did flips and loops, feeling exhilarated by the rush of air. Tink was right by his side. As he did a back stroke in the air, he laughed. Tink joined in and they landed on the shores of Mermaid Lagoon.

He whistled a dolphin call for the mermaids to come. To his surprise they didn't. An adult would have been worried in his situation, but Peter was a boy and was only curious. He was about to dive in when Pearl popped her head out of the water looking panicked. Peter raised a sharp eyebrow.

"Peter!" the mermaid gasped. "I have to tell you a secret!"

Peter grinned; he loved secrets. Neverland held so many but he had yet to find them all, despite the thousands of moons he'd spent there. It had been many moons and many more suns since he'd last seen Wendy and the lost boys, but he was having too much fun to worry about them yet.

"Peter Pan," the mermaid began in her musical voice. "We have had a pet for many moons in our lagoon, but it is no longer a baby. It has grown up and caused much peril to my people. It saddens us to request this, but will you kill it before it is too late?"

Peter grinned and flipped in the air. "What an adventure!" he yelled. "Of course I will! I'm the best there ever was!"

"Do be careful Peter!" called Pearl before Peter dived into the water.

Peter could hold his breath longer than any of the lost boys ever had. He spiraled and flipped in the murky deep. He froze and listened to an eerie moan. It was similar to that of a whale. The water instantly darkened.

Peter yanked out his dagger and spun to face his opponent. He grinned at the giant sea serpent. Peter beckoned to the creature in challenge. It growled at him and before it could reach him, Peter was in the air waiting for it to surface. When its head popped out of the water it snapped at him, but he was too far away from it.

Peter made all kinds of silly faces and stuck out his tongue. This angered the serpent even more and its fins suddenly grew to an enormous span. To Peter's surprise it leaped out of the water and flapped its fins! He grinned at the new challenge. A flying sea serpent!

It snapped at him in the air, adjusting to its new ability. Peter Pan was the best flyer on the island and missed its every lunge. He teased it and called it names, swooping around its head and tagging it before it could look at him. When they were even higher up Peter got a brilliant idea and untied the sturdy vine that crossed his chest. He flew in front of it and as it tried to snap at him he slipped the vine horizontally into its mouth. Holding both ends, he gripped his knees on its neck and pulled on his newly fashioned reigns.

He whooped as he steered the serpent back towards the deep and cried, "Oh the cleverness of me!"

After hours of riding it became exhausted and tame. He landed it atop the water and the mermaids surfaced. As they saw him riding it and it behaving, they became overjoyed. They could keep their pet!

Peter handed Pearl the reigns and saluted farewell. He then slid through the air and back to the house under the ground. It was at that moment that he realized Tink was missing.

"Tink?" he called. "Tinkerbell?" Worry filled his voice.

Moments later she flew in and attacked him, shouting fairy curse words at him. When she finally stopped her assault he noticed that she was wet and slimy. Peter raised an eyebrow.

Tink exploded, then shouted, "You have no idea what it was like in that THING'S mouth! You could have checked whether I was hanging onto your strap but NO! You made me spend hours in that slimy, stinky, dark cave!"

Peter burst out laughing. "What's so funny!?" yelled the little pixy.

When Peter finished chortling he just shook his head and said. "Lets clean you up Tink." She sighed, agitated, but couldn't help smiling at the boy she loved.


End file.
